Some types of network devices (e.g., network attached storage devices) are accessible using any one or more of multiple access protocols. The particular access protocol used may depend on whether the client device attempting to access the network device is local or remote to the network device. For example, an access protocol such as the Network File System (NFS) may be appropriate if the client device and the target network device are connected to the same subnet or local area network (LAN). On the other hand, if the client device and the target network device are remotely located from each other, for example, via a network portal, then a different access protocol such as a web page protocol may be needed for the client device to access the network device. Having to know which access protocol to use and configuring the client computer accordingly imposes a burden on the user of the client device.